Holding Out For The Best
by Toughluckbaby
Summary: AU.Lucas's best friend is Brooke instead of Haley. Brooke is the shy girl who's a bookworm and Haley is the pretty and popular one. Haley has a crush on Lucas but unexpectingly falls for Nathan. Naley/Brucas
1. Chapter 1

Brooke/Lucas/Haley- Holding out for the best

What if Brooke was Lucas's best friend ever since they were little and what if Haley was interested in Lucas. This time Haley is miss pretty and popular and Brooke is shy and focuses more on her studies. You'll see that Haley and Brooke develop their feelings for Lucas. Which one will he choose? By the way this fan fiction is based on Lucas's friendship with Brooke and how you can see them develop through their friendship. You'll get to see Haley and Brooke's personalities develop throughout the story as well, as they tell it in their P.O.V.

Chapter 1 The first moment

Brooke's POV

I was sitting there, right in Karen's Café on a Saturday morning, looking into the eyes of the someone I care about a lot, more than he knows… his name was Lucas Scott. He's fifteen years old, sandy blondish brown hair, mesmerizing eyes. He pulled me in further, just giving me that smile I've always known since I was nine years old. I could forget what I was doing when we would just look at each other for a long time without saying anything, no awkward silences, just having conversational expressions that knew that we cared about moments like these, moments that lasted forever in the past and even now. He would look at me the same way I looked at him, although this confused me into thinking he cared about me as only as a friend because he looked at someone with more compassion, like a picture coming to life, this someone was pretty and popular of course and someone I can never be compared to, her name was Haley James. I'm of course his past and always be seen as his past but never seen as the girl of his future, his soul mate.

After he took a sip of his coffee, he leaned in closer to me and asked, "So what do you want to do today, pretty girl?"

I smiled, he always called me pretty girl, although I knew I wasn't pretty at all, sometimes I thought he was just being too nice. As I looked like I was thinking hard, I said optimistically, "Well, we could go bungee jumping, rock climbing, go to the beach in LA, or we could gooo… sky diving!"

He laughed a little while shaking his head, then as he was rubbing his hand on his chin, his left eye brow lifted up and he said, "Gee, that's a tough decision, how are we going to do that all in one day?"

"Well I'm sure this Brooke Davis can save the day with something up her sleeve."

"Really? Well in that case, I know I can save your day by giving you these…"

He reached to grab something in his jacket pocket, there were two tickets in his hand, "How about we go see…"

He turned the ticket over, as I read the title, sudden excitement and joy had spread across my face, "Oh my gosh, two concert tickets to go see Aerosmith in concert, I love it, thank you!"

"You're welcome, they were all sold out but I figured out a certain way to get them."

Suddenly I looked curious, "By what, your charm?"

He gave me a smug smile and gave a fake condescending tone, "Well, of course, I mean who wouldn't resist my charm."

I nodded my head thoughtfully, sure of his answer, I said teasingly, "True, everyone adores the famous adorable Lucas Scott smile. Who couldn't turn down that intimidating grin?"

He slowly raised his eyebrows, looking surprised, "Is that a compliment from Brooke Davis? Wow, I'm shocked."

I looked stunned as well, my mouth pulling up into a playful grin, "Excuse me?! I've given you plenty of compliments before, you just never paid attention."

He then took another sip of coffee never looking away from me, his eyes pinpointed in my direction, we stared at each other for a long time again. As Karen came by our table to get our dirty dishes, I could see her from the corner of my eye, she was smiling, like she knew something we didn't know. As she disappeared again into the kitchen, I was wondering why she looked happy to see us together in this way, whatever she thought it was the wrong impression. Lucas was just a friend, nothing else, even though he was cute, charming, and funny. We couldn't just be together, it would mess things up and he didn't want to see me in that way. I remembered about Haley James again, then I knew as much as I didn't want her with him, I couldn't get in the way of his happiness, she could be his better choice his better half, better than me.

He suddenly asked his mom, "Hey mom, could I go to the Aerosmith concert tonight with Brooke?"

She shouted in a loud reassuring tone, "Sure honey, what time does the concert start and end?"

He said, "He said well we're going to the concert around 10:00 and we're leaving around 12:45."

"Yeah, ok, just call me as soon as you get out of the concert!"

"Sure of course!"

I could hear her footsteps coming toward us, then as she came out to serve another customer, she looked at us and shook her head from side to side smiling. She said wittingly, "Lucas, Brooke, have a fun time tonight."

I knew it, she thought we were on a date. Everywhere we went, everywhere we go everyone thought we were a couple. Although... I could picture someone much prettier than me to end up with Lucas. I was just some geeky shy girl with frizzy hair, glasses, and braces along with no fashion sense. I didn't have a shot with Lucas because I looked at myself in a negative way and I didn't have much confidence in myself. He wasn't interested in that, he was looking for so much more than I've given him.

He asked me, "Ready to go?"

I said enthusiastically, "Yeah let's go. Where ever you want to go is fine with me. Although if we're going to play a little one on one at the court, I'm going to kick your ass."

He smirked at me, "Oh really? You think you can beat me?"

I nodded, "Yep, are you sure you can keep up with me?"

As he smiled, he looked like he was concentrating on my answer, "I don't know, maybe."

I ran to the door, looking back at him before I left Karen's café.

He chuckled, "Hey, don't just leave yet."

"I thought you could keep up with me?" After that I ran out of the café, looking back at him who was now running to catch up to me. Although I wasn't giving up that easily, I kept running.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding Out For the Best

Before I start, I want to thank all the brucas fans out there for reading my stuff and supporting my fan fiction.. In this chapter there are some differences in the characters' family life, Brooke has a better family life while Haley deals with some major issues with her family life. I know this chapter isn't that good but I had to make an important background for the characters.

Chapter 2

Haley's POV

I was on my way to Peyton Sawyer's house, my best friend in the whole world, she was going through a rough time with her dad and with Nathan. Nathan was a jack ass I didn't see why she still was with him, he was never going to be good enough for her because deep inside she was better than that, better than him. As the loud rock music filled my ears, I nodded along tapping my hand against the steering wheel, my favorite song was on the radio it was called, "How far we've come" by Matchbox Twenty. Unexpectedly, I saw Lucas Scott at the basketball court with that girl he always hung out with at school. I decided to drop by to see what he was up to. I parked my mustang under a shady tree nearby and headed over to talk to them. All of a sudden I saw loser girl jump on his back and cling on to him as he was trying to run away with the ball in his hand, it seemed like something else was going on other than playing basketball.

He started to chuckle and then he said, "Ok, I surrender. You won. Your seven to my three."

She said satisfied, "Thank you very much. Told you I'd win."

He saw me, froze in place, smiled at me and then walked over to me when she decided to jump off him. I heard my heart skip a beat when he came closer to me. I could tell I was getting nervous, I always had butterflies in my stomach when I was around him. I asked, "What are you doing on Monday night after the game?"

He looked confused, "Didn't you get invited to Peyton's party?"

I totally forgot about Peyton's party, I forgot that I was invited. I felt like I was in my own little world these days, thinking about asking out Lucas and trying to focus on my grades, I felt distant from everyone but Peyton and Lucas. Peyton was there to talk to me when I felt out of place at home. Then a month ago, when Lucas joined the team, everything changed. The first time he talked to me I felt that click with him, I didn't get that click with any other guy, then once we started hanging out more, he made me feel confident, beautiful, I felt that I mattered to him.

Then I responded snapping out of my flashback, "Yeah, now that I thought about it, I was invited. Thanks for reminding me."

Lucas studied my face, he knew something was bothering me. He looked concerned, "Is everything ok?"

Everything was not okay. I was a different person these days, I was a better person to Lucas Scott but when I was around everyone else I was not myself. I sighed, sounding hopeless, I said, "Nope. My parents don't have time for me anymore, they don't talk to me they don't give me any attention, they travel a lot, I hardly see them, and when I do see them they criticize my dreams. I want to be a singer someday but they think it's just some childish dream like it's never going to happen."

"Whatever you dream is not foolish. If you want to be a singer be a singer, don't let anyone hold you back, you're better than that. Be Haley James, the girl I see."

I slowly smiled at the idea of being _that _girl for him. The one that could be successful, more independent, more of myself. As much as I wanted to be that girl on my own, I couldn't, I was too scared.

"Who knows maybe someday I can be something, somebody to the world."

He teased, "Hey once you get into Hollywood and become a big star, make sure I'm the first one to get your autograph."

I winked at him, "Sure thing."

He turned to look at his friend and then back at me, he said, "I would like you to meet someone."

As I followed behind him, we stopped in front of his friend. He introduced us properly, "Haley, I would like you to meet, Brooke, my best friend."

Brooke stepped forward, shook my hand and said in a polite manner, "Hey Haley, it's nice to see you."

As I grinned at her, I said courteously, "You too, Brooke."

Lucas asked me, "Would you like to watch us play basketball? Brooke has been kicking my ass."

Rejecting his offer I admitted, "I can't, I should get going, I was on my way to Peyton's house, when I saw you and I thought it was a good idea to just stop by, say hi, and see you."

He motioned me to come forward. As I came closer to him, he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug. I put my arms around him, hugging him back. I closed my eyes, taking in every bit of this memorable moment. I felt more alive. Then we pulled away from each other 10 seconds later.

He looked at me trying to reassure me, "Everything will be ok."

When he was referring to my parents and my career path, I knew nothing would be ok in my world but in Lucas's world I would be fine.

Trying to put on a smile, I said, "Bye Luke." I turned around to face Brooke and said, "Bye Brooke."

She said, "Bye Haley."

As I got into my car, I sat there for a moment thinking about my parents, they were coming home today. I was scared, I felt weak, hopeless. I tried to hold in my tears but I couldn't stop them, I kept crying.

Brooke's POV

I came home that afternoon to take a nice hot shower, I felt so sweaty and gross after I had played basketball with Lucas. I felt exhausted as well, all my energy was drained out of my body, so afterwards I took a nap, which didn't last longer than I expected. Someone woke me up, someone like…

"Hey kido, rise and shine, it's time to wake up," my dad said in an upbeat tone.

I rolled my eyes and then put my pillow on top of my face, I said complaining, "Go away, I'm trying to get my beauty rest before Lucas gets here."

He chuckled at my lame joke. He said sarcastically, "Gee, I wonder where you get your grumpiness from when someone tries to wake you up."

My head still under my pillow, unwilling to move, I swayed my hand to the right, giving him a hint to leave. He was trying to bribe me, "Mom's famous home made spaghetti is calling your name downstairs. Yummy spaghetti, you should eat something before you go to the concert."

I moaned once, giving him another hint to exit my room. He wouldn't take the hint of course, my dad was a very good at bribing people and he was very persuasive at times. He also could make people laugh and most people were comfortable talking to him, he was very laid back and easy going. I tried talking him into becoming a psychiatrist one day but he would just look at me like I was crazy. He loved his job though, he was a doctor at a hospital.

I could smell my mom's spaghetti from downstairs, it smelt good. A minute later I removed the pillow out from over my head, still laying there to look up at my dad, I gave in a sigh and I finally said convinced, "Sure, I guess, I can't pass up mom's famous spaghetti. So how long have I slept in?"

He stated, "For three hours. You were really tired huh?"

"Extremely. Just keeping up with Lucas makes me exhausted."

He chuckled again, admitting, "Sounds like you two had fun today."

I slowly smiled thinking back at the moments we shared at Karen's Café and the basketball court. Somewhat distracted I said, "Yeah, we did. I just can't wait until tonight."

As he crossed his arms he gave me the look Karen gave me at the café, "Kido just tell him."

I knew what he was talking about but I pretended to look confused like I didn't know what he was talking about. I asked, "Tell him what?"

He didn't buy it. He said, "Nice try but I don't buy that act you're giving me. Just tell him how you feel."

I've never told my dad about the feelings I've had for Lucas. I wasn't really ready to open up to someone about my feelings for Lucas, even my own parents. It just didn't feel right, opening up and admitting that I like Lucas, when I all I wanted to do was ignore or reject the fact that I was falling for him.

Feeling uncomfortable and awkward, I said, "Ok, you got me. Look, I just don't think I'm good enough for him."

"You are good enough for him you just have to believe in yourself. Who knows, if you tell him how you feel there might be a chance that he might like you back."

I sighed. "Dad it's not going to work, I just know it," I said sounding hopeless.

"And why not?"

Being hesitant to respond to him, I felt uncomfortable talking about Haley in front of my dad, I've never told him about her before. I hugged my pillow tight looking down at it, I finally said, "Because he's just better off with someone prettier than me, someone like Haley James."

"Oh come on don't be so hard on yourself kid, you're a beautiful young lady and I'm sure Lucas likes you inside and out."

I looked at my dad like he was nuts. I added sarcastically, "Yeah right I'm so beautiful that Lucas is blinded by my love towards him."

He put his arm around me and told me, "Just because you have braces and frizzy hair doesn't mean you're not beautiful. You don't have to be materialistic or trendy to be beautiful, beauty is in everyone you just have to look close enough to realize what's in front of you."

Although this time he didn't convince me, I tried to put on a happy face when I said, "Thanks dad."

"No problem. Come on let's go eat, I'm starving."

I followed him downstairs and into the kitchen, where I found mom setting up the table and loading spaghetti onto our plates. My mom and I have a close bond. We do things together like go to the movies or go to the mall. Sometimes I want what my mom has, I want to be a designer like her one day or go out and change the world the way she always tells me too.

I said, "Thanks mom, I'm starving. It looks delicious."

She smiled warmly at me and said, "Your welcome honey. Did you have a nice nap?"

I then looked at my dad and gave him a fake grin, "Well, I was having a nice nap until someone woke me up."

He looked like he did nothing wrong and shrugged while he was talking, "What? Someone had to wake you up."

As I took a sip of water, she said, "So are you excited about your date with Lucas tonight?"

I was so surprised that I spit out the water accidently all over my dad. Of course he looked disgusted and complained, "Brooke?!"

My mom and I laughed a little and I said, "Sorry, dad. I was just surprised to hear that mom thinks that I'm going on a date with Lucas."

My mom said, "Well you are going out with him, aren't you?"

I said sarcastically, "Oh yeah me and Lucas a couple, what a match made in heaven."

"So I take it that it's not a date."

"Correct. Lucas and I are just friends."

Just then the door bell rang and my dad said, "I'll get that."

When he opened the door there was Lucas. Lucas said, "Hello Mr. Davis. I know I came early but I thought I might come by and see what Brooke was doing."

"Well we're about to have dinner. You're welcome join us."

"Cool. What are you guys having for dinner?"

"Spaghetti, garlic bread, and a salad."

"Sounds good I'm starving."

He followed my dad into the kitchen and my mom said joyfully, "Hey Lucas. We were just talking about you not that long ago. How's Karen these days?"

As he sat down beside me he said, "She's doing fine. She asks about you guys all the time."

"Well I'm just going to have to catch up with her sometime soon. Did you eat yet?"

He shook his head. "I heard that you're cooking spaghetti so I thought I might stay awhile and eat with you guys."

He looked at me and asked me, "Is that ok with you?"

I said, "Of course it's ok with me."

"Ok then so it's settled."


	3. Chapter 3

Holding out for the best chapter 3

Brooke's POV

There I stood in the crowd at the Aerosmith concert, the first concert I've ever been to. The band was singing to the song "Walk This Way". Lucas spoke loudly so I could hear him over the noise, "You having fun yet?"

I said amused, "Oh yeah. Did I tell you how much you rock?"

He smiled. "Well I know that you've been dying to go to the Aerosmith concert for a while now and here you are now with me."

I said, "Yeah, amazing huh?"

"You're amazing."

As I looked at him I could feel myself blush and then I looked away so he wouldn't see me. Too late, he said, "Brooke Davis, are you blushing?"

And of course I denied the obvious, "No. I'm not blushing. I'm just really hot right now."

He laughed a little, "Oh come on Brooke, you catch me blushing I catch you blushing, we're even now ok."

He had a point there. I said, "Ok, ok, I finally admit was blushing."

"Case closed."

After the song ended there was a new song beginning, it was personally one of my favorite songs from Aerosmith it was called I Don't Want to Miss a Thing. It was one of the romantic songs I've ever heard and I do admit that one day when I get married I would want this song to be at my wedding. I caught Lucas looking at me while the song began to play and he said, "I love this song. It's probably one of the best songs from Aerosmith."

This was the one moment that made me feel like I was in a movie like everything around me was like a fantasy, some kind of dream. The way he looked at me at that moment made me nervous than usual. Then he said, "I'm glad you're here, pretty girl."

"I'm glad that I'm here with you too."

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure. What shall you teach me this time?"

"Raise your hands in the air."

"Ok now sway them in the air."

As he demonstrated it to me, I started laughing a little. He said with a big grin on his face, "Stop laughing at me. I'm trying to have fun here."

I said teasingly, "You're such a dork Lucas Eugene Scott."

"Hey, stop making fun of me!"

"I'm sorry but I just can't help myself."

He stuck his tongue out at me a little and I stuck my tongue out at him this time making a funny face at him. As he laughed I laughed a long with him.

I started following his lead again, I raised my hands in the air and started swaying them side to side in the air.

"There you go, now you're starting to get the hang of it."

"Well I learn from the best."

He said, flattered, "Thank you! I'm happy that I actually taught you something."

For the rest of the night I was having a good time. Of course with Lucas by my side I always have a good time.

Haley's POV

It was two in the morning once I got home and I saw my parents' car in the driveway. I hesitated to go in once I was to the doorstep, I was slightly intoxicated and if my parents saw me I knew what they would do to me. So instead I snuck in the house through my bedroom window but as clumsy as I was I fell on my bedroom floor as soon as I got through my window. I prayed and hoped they didn't hear that or least I hoped that my _dad _didn't hear that. I locked my door as soon as I heard someone coming up the stairs. I climbed in my bed slightly scared of what was to come. Someone jiggled the doorknob violently and then my dad banged on the door and said in a demanding tone, "Haley, open this damn door." I just froze there in horror, my eyes wide with fear. I climbed into bed trying to ignore the yelling and the screaming at my door. He said in more of a threatening tone, "If you don't come out this door, I'll break it down myself."

Every time he came home he would be drunk and every time he was drunk he would be violent mentally and…physically. My mom wouldn't do anything she would just get scared and do nothing to help me and if she did try and help me he would hit her. I didn't want to open that door but I had to because I didn't open the door now I would get into even more trouble or worse…he would get angrier and more violent. As I unlocked and opened the door, he glared at me. He said in a stern voice, "So where were you tonight? Back at Peyton's I assume or were doing something else that I don't approve of."

I said stuttering, "I was j-j-just hanging out there until y-you g-got home. I'm scared sometimes when I'm here by myself." Of course I lied a little just so he wouldn't hit me. He said with a little edge to his voice, "Don't lie to me. I can tell you've been drinking. Now I'm going to ask you a question and you better be telling the truth…were you at a party with Peyton tonight?"

I was indecisive about my answer, if I said yes or if I said no it still wouldn't matter he would take a swing at me. "I…I…I did go to a party with Peyton tonight."

"I knew it."

I said in a panicked tone, "Look could we talk about this tomorrow dad? I'm really tired." Then I tried to close the door as fast as possible but he pushed the door back. I backed into the closest corner of my room and said, "I really am sorry dad. Just please don't hit me."

He started hitting me but it worse than just a slap. He stopped hitting me and took a step backward. He said with his voice raised, "That'll teach you not to slam the damn door at me."

When he left my room, I started crying. I couldn't get out of this house as much as I wanted to, his face was in my mind, his threats grew on me everyday.

Brooke's POV

I woke up that Monday morning running late for school. It just started off as another bad day for me. I missed by bus ride so I ran all the way from my house to school and I felt like I was trying out for the track team. I thought to myself, _maybe I should've I tried out for the track team then I wouldn't think of Lucas so much. _When I finally got to school I literally ran into someone in the hallway that I fell to the floor and all my belongings scattered everywhere. It turns out it was Lucas, I suppose he was in a hurry to get to class as well, he was on there lying on the floor and boy did I knock him down hard. I said in a weak tone, "Sorry Luke I was just trying to get to class on time. There's two more minutes left to get to class and I didn't want to be late again and apparently I wasn't watching where I was going and of course I bumped into you. Stupid me."

Luke got off the floor moving up slowly. I could tell his back was hurting him, he bent down again to help me with my belongings and I helped him pick up his belongings. He said, "Hey you're not stupid and it's ok I was running late as well. Although you have to admit that it's kind of funny bumping into you here, out of all the other people that it could've been, it had to be you."

I shrugged thoughtfully ignoring the pain. Than I looked at him with that wondering smile of mine and said, "I don't know. Maybe we were supposed to, maybe it's fate."

He handed me some of my books and I handed him some of his books. He said, "Well in that case I'm glad we bumped into each other." As he helped me get up I said, "How's your back?"

"It's fine. Are you ok, are you hurting anywhere?"

"No I'm good."

The bell rang and I let out a big sigh. I thought to myself sarcastically, _great I'm late yet again, this day is going to turn out fabulous. _I said, "Detention for me today and guess who's serving it."

He started stroking his chin with his hand, going into deep thought. We said at the same time, "Whitey."

Then before he said it I said, "Jinx."

He snapped his fingers and mouthed the word, "Darn."

I started to jump up and down and pointed my finger at him. I teased him, "Ha ha. You can't talk now. By the way you owe me a piece of pumpkin pie at Karen's café."

He nodded and grabbed my notebook out of my hand and took a pen out of his front pocket and wrote down something. He showed me what was on the piece of paper it said, "Ok, pretty girl, could you unjinx me now?"

I nodded. "Permission granted. I shall unjinx you."

He said, "Thank you. See you after school."

We both said our goodbyes and headed off to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Holding out for the best

Chapter 4

Haley's POV

All I did for the rest of my fourth period world history class was sleep in class. I was having another nightmare about my dad beating me up and my mom just watching me in the corner of the room, just doing nothing and then all of a sudden I became paralyzed like I couldn't move then in the end of the dream they decided to abandon me and I was left all alone in fear. I woke up breathing heavily and someone tapped me on the shoulder and asked me, "Haley, are you ok?"

I didn't need to look behind me to see who it was that was talking to me. It was Nathan Scott the self absorbed ass who didn't care about anybody but himself. For a moment he sounded like he was concerned about me which was strange because he never seemed to care about me. Then I saw that the wheezing noise that I was making made most of the class turn around and look at me. My teacher, Mr. Pacheco, even said in a concerned tone, "Haley, are you ok?"

I tried catching my breath and said in panic, "I'll be fine, I just need to go to the school nurse."

"Sure go on ahead."

I ran out of class not caring if everybody was staring at me, I didn't care if Nathan thought I was going crazy I didn't care what everybody thought of me. I was just glad to get out of that class to finally wake up from that nightmare. I wasn't going to the school nurse I was going to ditch school to get away from everything and everyone. I was going to the one place where no one would find me.

Brooke's POV

As I arrived in detention, Whitey said, "Well well well Brooke Davis again for detention and just in time."

As I took an empty seat in the front row and said, "I know what a shocker huh?"

"Where's Lucas?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

"That knucklehead better show up. I'm tired of always seeing you two in detention."

I added sarcastically, "We're quite the troublemakers."

Suprisingly, he laughed at my lame joke. Then he looked at his watch he said, "Well if that troublemaker doesn't make it here in another two minutes he'll be late for detention."

A recognizable voice said, "Hey Whitey. You guys talk about me while I was gone. How sweet?"

"Hey knucklehead thought you never show up!"

Lucas took a seat right by me. "Well I'm here. Practice starts later on today right?"

"Yep, I'll be ready to kick some ass."

"That's what I like to hear."

He turned towards me, "You coming right?"

That one question brought me towards the fact I never wanted to face. Haley James would be there with Lucas, she would flirt with him, and run into his arms after the Ravens win the game. Then they would go to Peyton's party and once they would get there he would realize that she would be the only girl he'd ever want.

Looking saddened by that question, I said, "No, I can't I've got lots of homework."

He studied my expression closely. "Are you ok?"

I shrugged like it was nothing. "Yes I'm fine."

He hesitated. "Well if you change your mind…"

"Yeah, I know.

Everything went silent for a second and he asked, "Hey could you help me with my geometry homework I don't get these problems?"

I agreed to help him with his geometry homework and once I explained each and every problem he started to comprehend it more. He said, "Wow, I understand it better."

"Yeah it can be confusing once and a while but I'm glad you're getting the hang of it."

He looked at me curiously, "Ok since I asked you a favor you ask me one."

"Please I don't need any favors. You don't have to give me anything in return."

"No I insist that I at least help you with something."

I asked myself _what do I need? _Then suddenly something came to mind. "I need you to do your best at that game. I need you to go out on that court tonight and to have fun."

"Ok I could do that. Thanks for your support."

"Not a problem. What are friends for."

All of a sudden I heard a light snore in the background. I turned around to look at Whitey while he was asleep. Lucas and I chuckled then Lucas said, "We must really bore him to death."

"Or he must have been really tired."

"Should we wake him up?"

"No let him sleep but in another ten minutes when detention is over let's make fun of him."

Lucas teasingly said, "Brooke Davis I didn't know you could be so mean."

Then I heard Whitey also talking in his sleep, "What year is it?"

I looked at Lucas and gave him an evil grin and said to Whitey, "1977."

Whitey said, "I went back to the future?"

Lucas and I laughed again. I said, "Now _that's _more interesting."

"Hey enough making fun of Whitey. You're just as worse as him when you sleep."

"Oh come on I don't snore as loud as he does."

He gave me a reassuring look. "Oh yes you do."

"You've heard me snore before?"

"Oh yeah plenty of times like when we were at your house, watching movies with your parents."

Feeling embarrassed I said, "I must've looked like an idiot."

"No it was actually quite cute that it was funny. You looked like this when you were sleeping." As he demonstrated it to me I smiled and hit him playfully on his arm. He laughed harder this time and I said, "Haha very funny."

Ten minutes passed and detention was done for the day. Time sure flies by when you're having fun. As I woke up Whitey he bolted upright from his chair his eyes all wide and then he said, "Where am I?"

"You're in detention with the troublemakers."

"Oh ok carry on."

Then he fell asleep again. I looked at Lucas and he just shrugged, "I guess that's our cue to go."

Haley's POV

I was memorized by the sound of the waves as I laid in the sand and as I closed my eyes I found myself at peace in this little place where no one could touch me or hurt me. This was my Zen place my place I could call my own. My one goal that I wanted accomplished was to buy a house by the beach but I was afraid I could never do that even if I tried. Things were hard enough for me and when I tried to be happy in front of Peyton I knew that I could never reveal my true self in front of her. As I closed my eyes and I started to think about something else. My last thoughts were about Lucas before l drifted off to sleep and as I tried to fight off my exhaustion it just pulled me in deeper and I finally gave in and went to sleep.

Hours later someone called my name over and over about three times. Even though I was deep asleep I could feel or hear someone's presence near me. I woke up and there I found the person I was least expecting to tower over me. It was Nathan again to the rescue. I said, "How'd you find me?"

He had a concerned look on his face. "My dad and I live close by the beach. I was just taking a walk around here. So I see you ditched out on class today."

I got up and wiped off the sand that was on my clothes and in my hair. I asked, "What time is it?"

He took out his cell phone and looked at the time for me. "It's 5:10."

"Thanks I'm out of here."

I walked away from him but he obviously couldn't get hint that I didn't feel like talking to him. He ran to my side, "Haley, what's wrong?"

Still walking away in an irritated tone, "Nothing's wrong. I just need to be alone."

"Really, so the black eye is just nothing? So sleeping in class all day wasn't anything to be concerned about?"

I said in a cold tone, "Yep it's all just nothing and by the way if I had something wrong with me I wouldn't be turning to you for advice because it's none of your business."

As I kept walking away I heard him say from afar which meant he wasn't following me anymore. He said in a defensive tone, "Just trying to help!"

"I don't need your help!" Then I walked away as fast as I could to get away from him. Usually Nathan was just a jerk to me but today he seemed like a little different, he was still a jerk but there was a side to him I've never seen before. It seemed a little weird for him to be concerned about me, I should be nothing to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brooke's POV

I was all alone at home on a Monday night, doing homework, reading a book, and doing laundry. I felt like I should have gone to Lucas's game tonight but I thought to myself I couldn't let myself out there when all would do was feel the hurt inside when he was with Haley. What would I do if I saw them kiss? Would I cry a little, would I feel more insecure about myself, or would I just be confused on what to feel for Lucas?

The more and more I've spent time with him throughout the years of our life together I wondered if we were really soulmates. When we were little it was just us and a friendship that would go on forever. Now, it felt like I was seeing him for the first time, I don't know if that's love or like or if it's just a crush but what I know is that I feel more alive than ever. I told myself I wouldn't give into love just yet because I felt that I wasn't mature enough to handle those feelings and that I would take advantage of them.

Lucas knew who he was and I loved that about him but what I don't quite love… is myself. When I'm ready to love someone or maybe to love him I'll know that I've respected myself in a way that I give them all of me.

Then when the phone rang I thought it would be him but instead it was Mouth. "Hey Brooke, why aren't you at the game?"

"Because I'm just feeling a little blue today."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No. So what's up?"

He said in a distant tone, "Nothing much just thought I'd see how you were doing."

"Really? That's why you called me?"

I could feel him hesitate over the phone. His uncomfortable silence and his tone of voice was making me wonder what he was really up to. I said impatiently, "Ok, spit it out Mouth. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just seeing how you were doing on your _homework."_

"I'm doing fine on my _homework. _In fact I'm done with it. By the way are you at the game?"

"Yeah I'm here by the way you should know that Lucas is…"

"Is what?"

"Doing pretty lousy so I wondered if you could come by to cheer him up. Nathan said something to him before the game that made him upset."

"Really what did Nathan say?"

"They were talking about Haley not showing up for the game and Peyton seemed to be getting worried about her too."

I started to roll my eyes. "Big woopty doo. So what if she didn't show up it's not the end of the world?"

"I think it's more than that though. I heard bits and pieces of their conversation and Nathan said that she's been ditching school and she's been angrier than usual at him."

"Who knows maybe she's just lazy and doesn't feel like getting an education."

"Maybe but could you come down here and talk to Lucas please?"

I sighed. "Yeah I'll be down there."

"See ya later."

"Yeah bye Mouth."

After I hung up the phone I ran downstairs and told my parents I was going to the game. It was ridiculous how Haley was not there and how Lucas was getting mad over no reason because she wasn't there. There had to be more to it and apparently there was once I got over to Tree Hill high. I saw Lucas sitting out on the bench on the basketball court and I said to him, "What's going on?"

Lucas's anger was all over his face. He said in an standoffish manner, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

I sat beside him and said in a persuading tone, "Come on talk to me Lucas."

"Fine do you want to hear it? Nathan said that Haley was in… an accident."

I was shocked to hear that word come out of his mouth, _accident._ I said concerned, "How bad was it?"

"They said it was really bad. Haley has been unconscious."

"I see they're not here. They went to the hospital right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why aren't you with them?"

"Because I have to stay here with the rest of the team."

We were silent for a minute. I said, "Well maybe after the game then."

Whitey said to Lucas, "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital with Peyton and Nathan? Haley needs her friends by her side."

Whitey was right, Haley needed as much of the support as she could get. She was suffering deeply and all that could help her through the pain were the friends that stood by her, no matter what. Lucas frowned and suddenly all of his anger washed away and all that was left in his face was the sadness he tried to hide away. "I don't know what to do Brooke. I'm scared to see her."

I put one arm over his shoulder and comforted him while he just buried his face in his hands.

"Don't be scared remember I'm here with you every step of the way."

He said, "Do you think we should go see her right now?"

I gave him a reassuring look, "I think it's up to you to decide."

He grabbed my hand. "Let's go see her."

I loved the touch of his hand, to my surprise it wasn't sweaty or it didn't feel awkward at all, the warmth of his hand made me shiver and I felt the goosebumps on my arms.

As we arrived at the hospital, I felt like I was an intruder like I shouldn't be there but Lucas needed me he needed a friend. He lingered in front of the door of Haley's room and he got so nervous that he started pacing back and forth. He asked, "Would you go in there with me?"

I was being indecisive a part of me wanted to because Lucas wanted me to but then I felt like it would be to awkward for me to partake in a private moment between Lucas and Haley. I hardly knew Haley and the fact that me being in the same room with her in that bed would be to weird to handle I felt bad for her but I wasn't close enough to her to be in that room.

I said awkwardly, "Haley needs you not me and besides wouldn't it be weird if I was behind you while you were relieving your emotions to her?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "Well if it makes you feel uncomfortable I'm not going to drag you in there with me."

I took a seat by the door. "I'll be here if you need me."

He sighed. "Alright I'm going in."

When he opened the door Peyton was right there sitting beside Haley's bedside. She looked more worried than Lucas like she was afraid that she was going to lose her friend. Her eyes were a little puffy and her nose was a little red, she looked like she was crying for a little while. As much as I wanted to comfort everyone close to Haley, I couldn't, it wouldn't be my place to be there with them in that room. As the door closed behind Lucas I was there sitting alone in silence for a minute when all of a sudden I see Nathan coming down the hall with two cups of coffee in his hands. He stood before me and asked, "Is Lucas in there with Peyton?"

I nodded. Not saying much to him he responded a minute later, "Why are you out here sitting by yourself?"

I said awkwardly, "Because I'm not a part of Haley's family and I'm not a friend of hers, so it would just be weird if I went in there and I promised Lucas I'd stay out here."

He sat beside me and zoned out for a moment. I asked him, "Are you ok?"

He shook his head. "No. I feel like it's my fault that Haley was in that crash."

"It's not your fault."

He looked at me this time and this time he looked stressed. This time there were lines creased on his forehead and his eyebrows were formed closer together. "Yes it is. I was talking to her when she was at the beach and I was just telling her about how concerned I was about the way she's been acting lately but she didn't want to hear it so she left. I should have tried to stop her I should've tried to distract her from leaving."

He was starting to sound like Lucas and the more I heard the guilt from them the more I needed to help them through this. "Like I said it's not your fault, she got in the car and drove off and there was nothing you could do to prevent the accident from happening."

Hopeless he said, "Answer me this why, _why _did it have to happen to her?"

"Because life is unfair."

He took a sip of his hot coffee and zoned out again. Here I thought I had problems with Lucas but it doesn't come close to fearing of losing someone close to you. He said bitterly, "I should check up on her."

"Nathan, I really hope she pulls through this and I hope you, Peyton, and Lucas pull through this as well."

"Yeah, me too."

I was left out here alone again and my eyes wondered down the halls.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I wanted to thank all my fans for reading my story! Especially those who gave comments as well: Brucas10, DianeHermans, xnxdx! I just want to say how awesome you guys are and I'm hoping I get more people to comment on my story. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried my best on it but I promise it'll get more interesting!

Chapter 6

Haley's POV

It's been a few weeks since I've been in a coma and I could feel the pain surge through me, I sprained one side of my arm and leg and I could see some of the bruises that were on my arms. This felt much worse than my dad hitting me. I wasn't paying much attention to the road after I left Nathan at the beach and something just snapped inside of me like my mind was somewhere else and how I felt like I was separate from my body.

Anyways I ran through a red light and someone who was driving a big truck collided into my car and the last thing I felt was the glass cutting through my skin and feeling the stinging sensation on my forehead as I felt the blood rushing down my face.

I heard my car was totaled and very much damaged and it scared me that I'd damaged a car that my parents paid for. Peyton told me my mom dropped by a few times last week but I didn't hear that my dad stopped by at all. For the most part I was relieved that my dad wasn't close by or didn't see me like this.

Right now, I was glad that Peyton was by my side holding my hand and comforting me and talking to me about how school was for her. When she was going on and on about her dad coming back from San Francisco I saw Nathan appear in the door way. He had this wondrous half smile that he seemed to be happy that I was awake. Peyton followed where my eyes landed on and she said in a joyous tone, "Babe, aren't you glad that Haley's awake?"

He nodded. His expression shockingly still the same and for the first time he wasn't yelling at Peyton. This was really starting to get weird. He said, "I got to say Hales I started to really worry about you but now that you're awake I guess we got a lot of catching up to do."

I was starting to feel dazed, confused, and even scared to think what he was thinking right now that he was looking at me in a certain way. This certain way wasn't the way he'd always looked at me, he'd always looked at me like he hated me or if I was the last person he'd talk to. First he was concerned about me, now he's smiling at me. Peyton didn't look at all distracted or bothered by the way he was looking at me. She just gave me a pat on the hand and said, "I'm going to go get some coffee and I'll be right back."

She walked right past Nathan and was gone just like that. He said teasingly, "So am I still a jerk?"

I thought about it for a minute and teased him back, "Depends…are you going to be nice to me?"

He negotiated, "Only if you promise not to yell at me."

"Ok, agreement settled then."

He mentioned, "Lucas will probably be here shortly, just in case you wanted to know."

"Yeah, Peyton told me."

I wondered about Lucas, what he was doing at the moment, what he was thinking, and if he was worried about me like Nathan and Peyton were when I was unconscious. Nathan predicted, "You're thinking about him right now."

I just denied the truth. "I don't know what you're talking about, I was thinking about my accident."

He shook his head like he wasn't convinced. "I know what's going, I always see him hugging you after basketball practice and the way you look at him, it's pretty obvious to me."

I contradicted, "You got it all wrong, he's just a friend."

"Out of all people you had to fall for my brother. I think you deserve better."

I started to get agitated. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't like your brother."

"When you stop denying that you don't feel anything for him."

I started to raise my voice, "I think you better leave."

"I thought you promised that you weren't going to yell at me," he stated.

"That was before you started an argument with me," I said firmly.

"Fine, I'm sorry if I annoyed you, I just call it like it is," he said apologetically.

"Well you're wrong, I don't like him and I never will," I resisted.

"Ok, fine, you made your point across, now could we talk about something else," he surrendered.

"I would like to be alone right now Nathan."

He put his hands out in front of him and slowly backed out of the door. "Fine, I'll leave you alone since I made another jackass comment that I shouldn't have said and I'm sorry again for trying to talk to you about something."

As he made his exit out the door, I felt like I was pushing myself away from him when all he was trying to do was get close to me. He didn't know how much I was damaged on the inside and on the outside and I didn't want him to know how much I've been hurt. I didn't want him to know how much I felt for Lucas because I thought it would be awkward since I don't know Nathan that well.

As I ate the rest of my jello someone arrived here for me, it was Lucas and Peyton was with him. I smiled at him and I said relieved, "Thank god you're here. I've been waiting for you."

He all of a sudden embraced me in a hug and said, "You don't know much I missed you. It's good to see you awake Hales." Then he took a seat right at the side of my bedside.

"So how have you been Luke?"

"Good. Things at school are good, we had another game a week ago and of course we won."

"Speaking of school, I heard everyone made me a get well card. Did you bring it?"

"Yep, it's out there in the hall with Nathan. You want to read it? There are some pretty funny comments in there."

"Can you get it?"

"Yeah, sure I'll get it."

He went out into the hall to get my card and it was huge, full of color, tons of signatures, comments, and it had a whole bunch of pictures of me and my friends in there. I read the first one I saw out loud, "Hey, Haley, hope you feel better and when you get out of the hospital give me a call or maybe we could go out sometime. The Timster is on the prowl looking for his next mate. Meoooww! –Sincerely yours truly, the one and only Timster- P.S. my number is 679-8281." Peyton, Lucas, and I laughed hysterically after I read Tim's comment and then I kept reading the other comments from different people and some were pretty funny. Then I read Nathan's comment and it made me kind of nervous, "Hey Haley, I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I've always treated you. I hope we can hang out sometime or I hope we can call each other –Sincerely, Nathan."

I looked over at Peyton and she didn't look bothered at all, she just had that same calm expression as she did when he was looking at me in a certain way. No jealousy and no suspicion. She said, "He's so sweet."

I pondered on the way he was sweet to me. I said, "Yeah, I guess he is sweet."

Lucas just cleared his throat like he didn't believe it. "Yeah right, I never see him in a _sweet_ mood."

I punched Lucas in the arm and he just laughed.

He said jestingly, "Hey, take it easy there. I got to use this arm for the game next Friday."

I warned him, "Be nice and I mean it Luke."

He surrendered with his hands up in the air. "Alright I'll be nice."

Peyton said, "I have to go you guys but I'll see you tomorrow Haley."

"Yep, see you tomorrow."

It was just Luke and I and when Peyton and Nathan were gone he talked mostly about Brooke. Brooke this and Brooke that and how Brooke helped him get through with everything. It was almost like they were dating and she was his girlfriend and he was her boyfriend. Thing is, girls like Brooke don't have to try and get guys, they're just themselves and they find their prince charming at the end of the day to save them. Girls like me have to be strong on their own, without the prince charming and without the happy ending. I was my own hero but a cowardly one who ran away from everything.

He said, "You look tired. Maybe you should get your rest. Tomorrow you're officially out of the hospital."

I wasn't tired at all, I was just bored of him talking about Brooke and how great she is. I lied, "Yeah, maybe you should go, I am pretty exhausted. Maybe it's from all the talking."

He gave me a hug and we said our goodbyes. Tomorrow I would be getting out of the hospital and all I could do was hope and prey that my dad wasn't home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brooke's POV

I went straight into the tutoring center after school and saw Peyton there. She waved at me or at least I thought she was, so I turned around to look if there was someone cooler behind me but there wasn't, surely enough it was me, the geeky girl. What would she want with me? Did she need help on her homework and why of all people would she come to me to ask for help? There were much prettier girls who tutored here and she picked a girl who would ruin her reputation and social life, not a good choice.

So as I approached her she asked politely, "Hi Brooke, I was wondering, could you possibly help out Haley with her work? Since she's been in the hospital her grades have been slipping and she really needs someone to guide her back on the right path."

Still puzzled I said, "You think I would guide her back on the right path?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I mean Lucas trusts you and I'm willing to put my trust in you because I believe you can help Haley."

I doubtfully said, "I'm not so sure if you should trust me. What if I really am not a nice person?"

Peyton said in an assuring tone, "Trust me, if I didn't sense that you were a nice person I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

She did have a point, I did come across as a nice person. I was also trustworthy, respectable, caring, and kind. I didn't gossip or spread rumors, I was just the quiet and patient one sitting in the corner reading a good book.

I asked curiously, "How much homework does she have?"

She hesitated a little. Then she started rambling, "Umm that's the thing. She was gone for a few weeks and that's a lot of missing out on school. Stupid teachers won't give her a break, I know. Those teachers should cut her some slack, I mean she works sooo hard in school-"

I cut her off shortly, I said eagerly, "Please stop rambling. How much homework?"

"A lot. Like a little more than 50 assignments. I promise I'll help her out as well. I can help her out with her English and math homework and you can help her with science and history homework. You can tutor her on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays and I'll help her out on Tuesdays and Wednesdays."

My mouth dropped open a little and I was shocked to hear that those teachers would give her that much homework and not assign extra credit instead. "Alright I'll try my best."

"Thanks Brooke so much! I owe you big time."

"You do and when I need a favor I'll be sure to let you know you owe me."

"Alright seems fair enough. Well I got to get going, I have to go to cheerleading practice."

"See ya."

Peyton was about to leave when she turned around and said, "Brooke, if you ever need a friend or you feel like you want to hang out or talk to someone, I'm always here to help."

I smiled appreciatively and I had a hunch that maybe Peyton needed a friend as well other than Haley. I returned the kindness, "I'm here as well."

She gave me a little nod and went out through the exit doors. For the rest of the afternoon I helped out a freshman boy with his homework and I went home to do the laundry, the dishes, my homework, and I fed the dogs as well. My mom was out of town working on designs and my dad was soon to be expected at home. I saw something new on the fridge and it turned out to be my appointment to go to see my orthodontist which was scheduled in a couple of weeks and it was during school and it dawned on me that my mom discussed it last Monday during dinner.

Getting my braces off was like a step towards transformation and without them I knew I would feel a little bit better about myself. Each step that I would take would be a transformation I just needed a little push and a little bravery.

--------------------------------------

The next day after school I met up with Haley at the tutoring center, she looked like she was back on her feet looking better than ever even if she had a cast on her leg and right arm. I complimented, "That's a nice shirt and your hair looks pretty today."

She forced a smile. "Thanks, usually my hair's not curly and I got this shirt recently at the mall." She looked less thrilled to be here more than me. I tried to make up conversation…

I asked curiously, "Where do you shop in the mall?"

"Aeropostale, Forever 21, Wet Seal. I don't really shop at Hollister or Abercrombie and Fitch although I have the money for it."

"Cool I'll have to check it out sometime."

She looked like she was going to say something but she looked doubtful on what to say. She offered, "Or we could go to the mall together sometime."

What was with the sudden friendliness? Did Lucas tell her or Peyton to be nice to me or did they want to be voluntarily nice to me on their own? As questions started to build up inside of me, I felt like I should have said no because I didn't know if I could be her friend or if I could handle to see her trying to be nice to me. I said unsurely, "I don't know, I have homework and I have community service to worry about."

She nodded and I was thankful that she didn't try to talk me into it some more. For the rest of the afternoon I helped her work on the rest of her assignments and surprisingly we did a lot in one day. Exhaustion spread through my face as we packed up for the day getting ready to go home.

She said generously, "Thanks Brooke for the help. I felt like I learned a lot in one day."

I let out a big yawn. "Yeah but all that teaching has gotten me exhausted."

"Yeah me too I think I'll take a nap once I get home."

She was putting the rest of her belongings into her book bag when I said, "Haley, if it's not a big deal umm you wouldn't mind if we went to the mall together, maybe some day soon?"

She smiled and not forcefully this time, a real genuine smile. "Of course but then once we shop you'll never want to stop."

"Great. Well I'll see you tomorrow after school again."

"Bye Brooke."

I felt like where I needed to be and in some strange way I felt like I was starting a new beginning in my life, not thrilling, not exciting, but a start, a new start that would lead me to somewhere. Who knows, it could open up new possibilities for me.

Haley's POV

I went straight to Peyton's house and she agreed to let me stay there until my dad was out of town for the week. We sort of had a girl's night in thing where we'd watch chick flicks for hours and hours and we'd both stuff our faces with popcorn and candy and talk about this and that, mostly random stuff.

I knew I needed this, a time of relaxation of just being myself without trying to be someone else at school. It made me feel like this huge weight had been lifted off of me, to be free again. As we were watching Breakfast At Tiffany's Peyton asked me, "Do you think Nathan loves me?"

I thought to myself_ oh no, why did she have to ask such an awkward question. _

She continued on and on about Nathan. "I mean he's a _really_ nice guy but I don't think I see a connection between us, I just don't _feel_ any sort of spark between us."

I was relieved to hear her say that and I know I should've felt guilty for what I was feeling right now but I couldn't because I knew I would've been lying to myself. I tried to act bummed, "Wow, that sucks. I mean I thought I saw something there between you guys."

"I wanted to believe that myself but I guess it didn't work, oh well."

"So what are you going to do now?"

She was pondering on her decision. I was anticipating for her answer, curious enough if she was going to dump him or not. After a short moment of silence, she finally said, "I'm definitely going to dump him."

"What if he is in love with you? What do you think he'd say if you dumped him?"

She said clueless, "I have no idea. Honestly I don't know my boyfriend as well I thought I did."

I corrected her, "Soon to be _ex _boyfriend."

"I'm just hoping he doesn't take it personally or else he's going to make me feel guilty and I certainly don't want that."

Curiosity built up inside me even more. I said theoretically, "So you wouldn't be mad at him if he hooked up with someone else or even flirted with another girl?"

"Honestly, no. I have no feelings for him at all. I wouldn't be hurt or sad or confused, I would just be happy for him."

I was impressed and even shocked at the same time. How could I get around this? This numbing feeling sank in the pit of my stomach. Where was there to hide now? Then Lucas popped into my mind and I knew that my feelings for him were still there. I couldn't be interested in Nathan…could I? I knew what Lucas felt towards me and it wasn't any type of romantic feeling. So why was I chasing after him...when he clearly liked someone else? None of this made sense to me, I felt dazed and confused.

Peyton waved a hand in front of my face and I noticed that for a long time I was zoning out. I shook my head automatically and I asked puzzled, "I'm sorry what were you talking about? I was zoning out."

She said in a logic tone, "I was talking about the type of girl Nathan would like to date. What do you think his type is?"

I said awkwardly, "I don't know. Why should I care?"

She said concerned, "Are you ok? You're all of a sudden acting weird. What's wrong?"

I automatically responded too quickly, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong does it look like there's something wrong with me?"

"Yes, it's very clear. Now tell me…who's the guy?"

I said defiantly, "There's no guy, I swear. I'm single, completely."

She said "It's Lucas isn't it? I knew you liked him."

I rejected, "No I don't. I swear what's with everybody? First it's Nathan then it's you. For the last time, I don't have any feelings for Nathan!"

Then my eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped open a little. I tittered a little and my nervous giggling started to kick in. I blurted out, "I mean Lucas…Lucas. I don't like him."

Peyton looked serious for a moment and then just when I thought she was going to ask me another question she slowly smiled. She said astonishingly, "Oh my god…you like Nathan."

I started getting red, I could feel myself blushing. I denied, "No, I don't and I don't like Lucas either."

She started chanting, "Nathan and Haley sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

I chuckled and threw a pillow at her face. "Shut up! I don't like Nathan."

"Oh come on you know you like him! He's hot, he's built, he's boyfriend material, and he's charming, all the things you could ever want in a guy."

"Yeah but I don't know him that well. How could I like someone that I hardly know?"

She said in an analyzing tone, "I think you're hiding behind that excuse so you won't get hurt."

_It was true_ I recalled. I didn't want to get hurt after all because I was afraid of letting someone in. I was afraid of going out with someone I liked but having feelings for someone else. It was a tough decision to make and I didn't know who to choose.

I said hopelessly, "It's true. I just don't know what to say it to him."

She said convincingly, "Just tell him that you like him, it's not that hard."

I sighed. "Yes it is."

She said mischievously, "Well I can always tell him that you like him."

I challenged, "You wouldn't."

She chuckled. She said in an evil tone, "I would."

I admitted, "Ok, this is coming from a girl who is still with her boyfriend and awkwardly would be asking if he likes me," then I changed my tone sarcastically, "no not weird at all."

"For your information it wouldn't be weird because I told you we didn't have any spark. Plus you guys would make a way cuter couple."

In a way I wanted to be with Nathan but not after when Peyton dumps him because in a way it wouldn't feel right. I ignored her comment and turned back to the television screen. I was watching the part when Audrey Hepburn was singing Moon River, she was a very pretty woman and very talented. In a way Audrey Hepburn was my hero, she went after her acting and musical career and the thing is she didn't have to put up with an abusive father. She also wasn't stuck choosing between two boys.

Peyton interrupted my thoughts, "So when are you going to ask him out?"

I let out a yawn and said exhaustingly, "I'll let you know tomorrow but right now I'm pretty tired."

My eyes were getting pretty droopy and the next thing I knew I drifted off to sleep. That night I dreamt about the final scene from Breakfast at Tiffany's although it wasn't Audrey who was playing Holly it was me and I was in the pouring rain looking for my cat when I see Nathan on the other side of the alley holding my cat but I hear Lucas call out my name on the other side of the alley. I just stand there with a bewildered look on my face and I ask myself what's more important.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, I hope you like it. Sorry for the long wait, it's just I've been busy with school and other things and lately I've had writer's block. Anyways if you have anything to say about this chapter leave a review!

_

* * *

__Chapter 8_

**Brooke's POV**

Early that following morning, before school had started Lucas showed up at my house unexpected. He came bearing gifts too, donuts and coffee are a must I always say. I smiled from ear to ear when he held them out in front of him.

I said in a delighted tone, "Aww krispy kreme donuts you shouldn't have. You're the best Luke."

"Well it was the least I could do for you, since I feel like a total jerk for blowing you off this week. I've been really busy with homework, helping my mom at the café, and taking care of basketball practice."

I waved out my hand like it didn't bother me. "It's ok, I've been busy as well."

"So I've heard. It seems like you're superwoman these days."

"Oh I wouldn't say that, I'm far from superwoman."

I took a sip of my coffee and I took a small bite of my donut. He explained, "You are. You are in my eyes Brooke Davis."

"Explain to me how I'm that awesome," I said curiously.

"Well, you help out people in different ways, you help the homeless, people with bad grades, and even people like me. That takes a lot of courage."

I said carelessly, "Please anybody can do that."

"Not everybody in our high school can do what you do Brooke. You're so different in your own way that it's quite refreshing and you've got such a good heart that it's gotten me through my darkest days. Don't ever change."

The thing is I wanted to change, to become a better person. I was unhappy with my appearance and my self esteem level. I needed to be free, more outgoing, and positive but something was always bringing me down and I think I knew what that particular reason was. That particular reason was me.

I felt so confused that I broke down and started to cry. "Luke, the truth is I'm not who you think I am. I may be strong in your eyes but all I see in myself is a girl trying to get attention, to be somehow wanted. It may sound pathetic but in a way it justifies who I want to be and who I am right now is the person I've grown to dislike."

He pulled me into his arms and secured me into a hug. He mentioned to me, "Remember that one time in the seventh grade I stuck up for you because that one jerk called you Godzilla and he poured all his Gatorade on you."

I nodded. I remember that year very vividly, it was one of the worst years of my life, I was bullied by the popular kids and I remember just wanting so badly just be one of them so they wouldn't pick on me again. He continued, "That day is still with you isn't it?"

I nodded again, speechless on what to say. He knew me well like the back of his hand.

"Brooke, just remember I'm here whenever you need me, no matter how busy I get I'll always put your worries before mine," he said sympathetically.

"You promise?"

"I promise," he pleaded.

He placed his hands on both sides of my face. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

I looked into his sympathetic eyes and I also found a sense of security in them.

"Luke, is it ok to be scared?"

"Of course, everybody's scared of something. Then one day you realize that you don't need to be scared anymore."

"When do you think that day will come?"

He paused for a moment, trying to make this all sink in. "When you least expect it."

I said hopelessly, "I just hope that day comes…soon."

"It will."

He took my hand and placed it in his. "You ready to go to school?"

I nodded. Fortunately I didn't have to walk to school this time, he generously drove me to school in his pickup and on the way we didn't say anything to each other. Luckily with Luke I didn't have the need to force a conversation here and there; we also didn't exchange awkward glances which was a good thing because otherwise it would've ruined a perfectly good moment.

The first person we saw on the way to class was Haley. She seemed bothered by something, wrinkles formed on her forehead as she asked, "Hey have you guys seen Nathan anywhere?"

Lucas suspected something in her. He asked warily, "No we just got here. Why?"

She said in a fazed tone, "Oh um I just needed to ask him something, uhh it's for school. Definitely school related, you know, n-nothing else."

He looked at her steadily. "Uh huh sure. Well when we see him, I'll definitely let you know."

She forced an anxious smile. "Ok see you later. I'll see you after school Brooke."

I wondered what she was hiding. I said awkwardly, "Uh yeah bye."

Lucas and I exchanged bewildered glances. "I wonder what that was about," he said curiously.

"Yeah that was really weird."

I thought about possible things that could bother Haley. It was obvious that she didn't want Luke to find out about something but what was it? What could she possibly be hiding? I was definitely determined to find out for myself.

He then changed the subject immediately. "Do you think you're going to be ok for the rest of the day?"

I nodded as I smiled weakly, "I'll manage on my own but when I feel like I need someone to talk to, I'll let you know."

He hesitated, "Ok, well I'll see you later."

As I watched Lucas walk away I was left to wonder what my life would be like without him, it would be empty and meaningless, and I would feel like I wouldn't have someone to guide me through these long and endless days. Without Lucas my life would be dull and tedious.

* * *

**Haley's POV**

What made Nathan Scott so damn irresistible? Let's see, maybe it was that charming smile of his or maybe it was his mesmerizing eyes. When I walked into Mr. Pacheco's fourth period class, I saw Nathan talking to his friends and when he saw me walking into the room I lost focus and all sense of control in where I was walking. Let's say I was so caught up in the moment that I accidently tripped over somebody's books and I fell head first onto the ground. As laughter was filling up the room I blushed from the total embarrassment I made of myself.

Nathan walked up to my side and I could tell he was holding back his laughter. He said jestingly, "I'm that distracting huh?"

I laughed. "Oh you have no idea. You could just call me a klutz from now on."

"Ok, well let me help you up, klutz."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Trying to keep my balance I said gratefully, "Thanks for the helping hand."

"Sure no problem."

He gave me that look like he was expecting something. I said, "So how are you and Peyton doing?"

"We are surprisingly doing well even though we broke up not that long ago."

I said awkwardly, "Ohh, so when did you guys break up?"

He smiled playfully, "Yesterday she kind of knew I liked someone else. I guess it's that obvious huh?"

I looked at the ground, blushing yet again. I could feel the adrenaline rushing to my head and the lightheaded effects started to kick in, somehow I felt like I was relating to Bella Swan in Twilight except there were no vampires and werewolves in my world.

I bit my lip a little and I looked up to see his beamed expression. I said innocently, "Well did she know the girl kind of liked you too?"

"Yeah she did and she took it well. In fact she convinced me to ask her out. What do you think that girl would say?"

I was speechless, for a minute I forgot about how crowded the room was getting because it seemed like I was only focusing on the one person right in front of my eyes. I wanted to say yes but a part of me knew it wouldn't be a good choice to make.

"She would say…"

I looked at his beamed expression one more time and it tempted me to do the unexpected.

"Yes."

He winked at me. "Tell her I'll pick her up around seven tonight."

"I'll be sure to relay the message to her."

When the bell rang I quickly took my seat. I was actually going on a real date, this was not like some random hookup with no strings attached. This was the real thing, he and I would be in a crowded room, maybe a restaurant, and would be facing each other, he of course would act natural but I on the other hand would be fidgeting with the stuff on the table as I gave him one worded answers. I'm desperately hoping that this date doesn't turn out to be a dud; in fact I hope it turns out better than I imagined.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holding out for the best**

Chapter 9

_Brooke's POV_

* * *

I'd have to say that this afternoon (when I was in the tutoring center) turned out to be quite interesting. In fact I was surprised to hear that Haley was going out on a date with Nathan. I mean it was so clear that Nathan liked Haley but Haley liking Nathan…who knew? I thought Haley was _only_ head over heels for Lucas but I guess I was wrong about that.

Haley kept fidgeting with the papers on the table while she was telling me how nervous she was about tonight. She rambled on, "I mean it's so nerve wracking. You should've seen me in fourth period, I tripped over someone's books, it was so embarrassing."

I mentioned, "Please you're talking to a full spaz here. I trip over everything on a daily basis."

She just shook her head and just laughed. "I guess we're like two peas and a pod."

"Yeah who knew we'd have something in common."

I paused for a brief period of time. I said curiously, "How do you do it?"

She looked confused, "Um can you be a little more specific on the subject."

"How do you get people to like you much? I mean you're pretty, popular, and a lot of guys seem interested in you."

"Well I get drunk off my ass, I'm pretty well known with most of the guys on the basketball team because I used to fool around with them in bed (except for Nathan and Lucas), and being a bitch was pretty much like a job for me."

I said in an uneasy tone, "Wow that was a straightforward answer."

"Well Brooke, I'm just pointing out the negative signs of being popular. In fact there are no positive signs for being popular, like I said before it's like a job for me. I gave into peer pressure last year, people told me what was cool and what was not and of course I believed it."

"So you liked the attention for a little while right?"

"Yeah, I did but it got tiring after a while. I realized I wasn't pleasing myself instead I was just pleasing people who didn't really didn't give a damn about me."

She looked at me curiously. "Why the sudden interest in popularity?"

I shrugged the problem off like it was no big deal. I said casually, "Just curious that's all."

"Brooke, you don't have to be popular just to be noticed."

What she didn't get about this whole thing was the fact that I actually wanted to be noticed. I was sick and tired of being the pathetic little wallflower. I was sick of being the odd girl out.

I said sounding hopeless, "You don't get it, Haley, I was bullied. I was harassed and ridiculed every day. Sometimes it wasn't easy being me."

She looked puzzled, "Wait, why are you suddenly bringing this up now? What's going on? Are you in any sort of trouble?"

I couldn't simply tell her what was bothering me or what sort of troubles I was facing right now at the time. It was a secret that Luke couldn't even know himself, it would make him outraged by this sort of problem. So I pretended like nothing was bothering me, "Nothing. I'm just tired of being seen as the geeky girl to…"

I didn't even want to finish that sentence especially when I'm talking about a certain special someone that catches our interest. When she was waiting for my response it finally dawned on her that I was talking about him.

She pressed her lips in a thin line. She said uncomfortably, "Lucas."

I hesitated to look at her. I nodded as I sat there awkwardly out of place and out of things to say. A minute or two passed by and I simply had the urge to blabber and to make things less uncomfortable. I digressed, "Hey, maybe we could go shopping next week. You could give me pointers on how I should dress."

She looked unsure about the whole thing. "You really want to change your appearance? Like completely?"

I shrugged hopelessly. "In the words of Sandy Olsson, 'Goodbye to Sandra Dee.'"

If it's a makeover I want it's going to be a makeover I get.

Haley's POV

Peyton and I went shopping at the mall to find the right outfit for me to wear tonight. The first thing I wanted to wear was a dress but I figured that be too much for my first date, so I picked something a little simpler and more casual for my taste. I bought a brown and light pink halter top with pink rhinestones on the front and a jean skirt with pink flip flops.

I kept trying to calm myself down, _Tonight is going to be a fun night, no interruptions, no clumsy moments, and before I go on this date of mine I'm going to have to breathe through a paper bag so I won't faint from the panic attack I'll be having._

Peyton was in the dressing room, trying some clothes on and she showed off a few of the things that caught her interest but to me some of them looked either tacky or shall I say a little on the slutty side. She turned around in a little circle to show off her low cut red and white stripped dress. I looked at the dress in disgust, "No way are you buying that. You look like…"

She guessed, "Julia Roberts from Pretty Woman?"

"Yeah, my point exactly."

She let out a deep sigh. She said impatiently, "Ugh, why can't I find a dress that simply looks good on me?"

She quickly went back into the dressing room to try on more frugal clothing. I asked curiously, "Peyton, have you ever liked two guys at once?"

She said jestingly, "Honey, now that's between me and the two other guys I decided to have a threesome with."

My mouth was slightly gaped and I wore a disgusted expression on my face. "Eww gross Peyton too much information."

She had burst out laughing, guffawing at her own joke. "Relax I'm just kidding. To tell you the truth I actually did like two guys at once but it was in the sixth grade."

I chuckled. It was so like Peyton to make me feel like a little kid again. "Not the response I was really expecting."

Suddenly serious, she pointed out, "Look, if I was in your shoes I would just let things take its course. If you really like both just let that be, eventually you'll find out who makes your time worth while. As long as you are yourself with that person and they make you feel better than you already are then like I said everything will be worth while."

She made an excellent and valid point. Eventually I would sort things out at a steady pace, not too fast and not too slow. I wanted to take one step at a time with Nathan and one step at a time with Lucas. I mean it wasn't like I was really serious with Nathan, he's a great guy and all but what I think is this…I need to slow my self down before anyone gets hurt in the process.

Peyton appeared in front of me again doing the catwalk back and forth like she was a model on the runway.

She said, "So what do you think?"

She was wearing clothes that actually covered her. She had on a leather skirt that was at her knees and a red cashmere sweater that framed her figure well. I looked satisfied on how it looked on her. "Perfect."

She jumped up and down like a little kid in a candy store. She said in a giddy tone, "Yay! I found the perfect outfit, now I'm going to buy it."

After our shopping was done for the day, Peyton agreed to help me get ready for my date. An hour went by and when I stopped to look at my cell phone every five minutes I realized like this was like a countdown for disaster. In two more hours he would be standing on the front porch waiting for me to come down from the room upstairs and his anticipating wait would make me realize how much I didn't want him to see me look like this-right now at this very moment-cowardly and unjustified about everything that would go in chronological order tonight. Those minutes on my phone started to taunt me and the awareness of my nerves never seemed to die down.

All of a sudden I started to hear a knock on the door and I turn to Peyton and ask her frantically, "What do I do? Is my hair okay? What if I do something stupid or reckless?"

She put her hands on my shoulders and assured me in a calm, patient tone, "It's going to be ok, and you'll do fine. Besides Nathan will probably be a gentleman if you do something stupid."

"How do you know these things?"

"Because I believe that Nathan likes you and he wants to make a good impression on you."

"You really think so?"

She beamed. "I know so. Trust me."

We both hugged for a moment as Peyton patted me on the back, "Have a little faith, Hales."

"You're right I should have a little faith."

As he knocked on the door one more time, she said, "Knock him dead, kid."

When I opened the door, there he was before me looking spectacular. He had cologne on but not the overly strong stuff, the nice kind. He looked nice in his navy blue buttoned shirt and his cream colored khaki pants. That sexy grin of his appeared on his face as he looked pleased to see me. He complimented, "Wow, you look radiant."

I smiled appreciatively, "Wow, um, thank you very much."

"Your welcome. Now shall we go, Miss James?"

"We shall Mr. Scott."

One…two…three…and off we go. Let the games begin.


End file.
